


The Best Wedding Ever

by GypsyGirl79



Series: 13 and Yaz [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Romance, Slight Canon Divergence, Wedding, evil alien slavers, space lesbians, thasmin, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyGirl79/pseuds/GypsyGirl79
Summary: The BIG DAY has arrived for the Doctor and Yaz, but nothing goes quite as planned.





	1. Starrous

**Author's Note:**

> Back from a hiatus of sorts. Had to move to a new apartment and didn’t have any time to write :( 
> 
> I split this into 5 short chapters just for something different. 
> 
> As always, no beta reader. All errors are my own. Comments, corrections, and constructive criticism are welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The Doctor skipped around the TARDIS, unable to contain her excitement. Today was the day. The Big Day. After weeks of planning with Graham and Ryan, today was the day she would make one Yasmin Khan her wife. It was going to be the best wedding ever, she was sure of it. She fiddled with the controls to burn off some nervous energy. The TARDIS hummed, happy for her thief.

The Doctor had picked the perfect time and planet for the intimate ceremony: 3rd century Starrous. It was a beautiful little planet and she couldn’t wait to show it to her friends and fiancée. The lads had been fabulous wedding planners. Ryan and Graham had made a cake using Grace’s favorite chocolate cake recipe and the Doctor had even convinced Graham to take an online course to become a licensed minister so he could officiate the ceremony (though the license was apparently only legal in the 21st century states of Michigan, Ohio and Idaho).

She knew it didn’t matter, not really. She and Yaz had discussed it at length over the last few weeks. Their marriage would be a symbolic union, more so than an actual, legal wedding. But they still wanted their union to be semi-official, even if it was only for their benefit.

_“I mean, you don’t even have a proper name,” Yaz teased her one night as they lay in bed._

_“Of course I do. You just can’t understand it,” the Doctor replied, kissing her tenderly on her cheek._

_“S’okay, I like calling you ‘Doctor.’” Yaz snuggled closer, wrapping her arms around pale flesh._

_“Should we tell your parents?” The Doctor adored them, especially Yaz’s Mum, but wasn’t sure how they would react to her asking for their oldest daughter’s hand in marriage._

_“Tell them what? That I’m marrying a 2000 year old alien with two hearts who travels through time n’ space in an old police box?” Yaz chuckled._

_The Time Lord tickled Yaz’s rib, causing the younger woman to giggle and squirm. “I suppose you’re right. Would sound a bit daft. Besides, with us popping in n’ out of time, they think you’ve only known me for a couple months, tops. What’s that called? A revolver wedding?”_

_“Shotgun wedding, silly,” the brunette said with a giggle. Yaz sighed. “Wish I could tell them, though. I want to tell the whole universe!”_

_The Doctor smiled. “We can tell the whole universe, Yaz. Just not your mum n’ dad.”_

_“I love ya, Doctor.” Yaz closed her eyes, resting her head against the blonde’s warm chest._

_“Love my Yaz,” the Doctor replied, holding her close._

The Doctor smiled fondly at the memory. She flipped a few switches on the console, setting the course that would send them through the vortex to her planet of choice. The TARDIS buzzed at her. “Of course I know where I’m going, dear,” she grumbled. “Don’t be so snippy!”

The machine beeped and buzzed again, more annoyed. “You’re just jealous,” the Doctor huffed. “Please don’t ruin this for me.” The TARDIS honked at her. “Ruin it myself? What d’ya mean by that?” The Doctor scowled at the console. Ryan and Graham interrupted the argument.

“Wow, Doc! Looking sharp! Especially the bow tie!” Graham admired the suit the woman had chosen for the special occasion. It was a mostly-black version of her normal outfit. The boots were black and shiny, the socks were a black and white argyle pattern. Her cropped trousers and braces were black with tiny star-shaped velvet accents. Her T-shirt had been replaced by a white button down shirt with a rainbow bow tie. And her trench coat was a sleek black with the familiar rainbow stripes in place.

“You sure clean up nice,” Ryan joked, lightly elbowing her. “Seriously, though, you’ve done yourself up nicely.”

All of a sudden, the confident woman became bashful with the compliments. Blushing madly, she stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked towards the TARDIS’ floor. “Thanks, lads,” she mumbled. “Ya don’t look half bad yourselves,” she said, nodding to their tuxedos. “And bow ties are cool. Used t’wear one all the time.”

“If you look this good, I can’t wait to see what Yaz has done to herself,” Ryan said.

“Oh, really?” Yaz entered the console room, grinning with the same excitement as her Doctor. “Well, how do I look?”

The men stared at her, not used to seeing her in fancy clothes. “Ya look great, Yaz,” Ryan said.

“Beautiful. Ya look like Grace on our wedding day,” Graham offered with a hint of emotion in his voice. Ryan clapped him on the back, also remembering how beautiful his Nan looked that day.

Yaz smiled at them, then turned her attention to the Doctor. “Well, babe? Is this okay?”

The Doctor took in the sight of her fiancée. The dress was simple, but elegant. The white satin garment was sleeveless with a scooping neckline that revealed just enough cleavage. The back was open and covered with starry lace. The skirt came down to mid-calf and was dotted with little silver stars. Yaz had done her hair much in the same way as the day they went back in time to meet Umbreen and Prem, but her hair was now adorned with a delicate crown of tiny white flowers. 

The Time Lord found herself at a loss for words. She had seen Yaz in dresses before, but this was different. “Y-Yaz... I... you’re beautiful. Absolutely brilliant.”

Yaz crosses the floor and kissed her fiancée on the cheek. “So, love. What planet have ya chosen for our wedding?”

The Doctor returned to her bubbly self. “Oh you lot are in for a treat! We’re going to 3rd century Starrous. Uninhabited at that time, it’s one of the most beautiful places in the universe! It’s covered in trees that are in a constant state of bloom. Think Japanese cherry tree blossoms, but all year round! And the sky is pink during the day and the three moons are visible at night. I’ve picked a spot near the Great Orange Sea. The whole planet reminds me of candy floss with the colors n’ smells. I can’t wait! Shall we go?”

The three companions gripped the lever together, sending the TARDIS through the time vortex.

***  
The TARDIS materialized on a quiet sandy beach. The travelers stepped out into the light lavender sand. The Doctor had been correct about the trees and sky. The planet was truly a delight. The air around them smelled faintly of lilac.

“Oh, Doctor! It’s so beautiful!” Yaz took in her surroundings with wide eyes.

“Not as beautiful as you, Yasmin.” The Doctor kissed her cheek softly before turning to Ryan and Graham. “You lot have the cake? Can we see it?”

“Defo. You’ll love it!” Ryan proudly led them to the kitchen.

“I’m glad ya used Grace’s recipe,” the Doctor said, thoughtfully. “It’s a bit like having her here. At least in part.”

Graham smiled wistfully. “She would’ve enjoyed this, Doc.”

Ryan opened the fridge to reveal a two-tier cake covered in TARDIS-blue frosting and little candy hearts and stars. Two bride cake toppers stood together in the middle of the top tier. “Sorry if it’s not what you were expecting,” Graham apologized. “Me and Ryan ain’t the best at cake decorating.”

“It’s ace!” Yaz said, clapping them on the back.

“Brilliant! How’d ya get the frosting t’match the TARDIS?” She scanned the cake with the Sonic. “Oh, this’ll taste great!”

“Lots of trial n’ error on the frosting,” Graham admitted. He closed the refrigerator door just as the Doctor was getting ready to dip her finger in the frosting. 

The Doctor pouted for a split second before breaking out into a wide smile. “Well, let’s get a shift on, then!”

As they walked back through the console room, Yaz took notice of the coordinates. “Doctor, didn’t you say this was third century?”

“Yes, love. Why?” She furrowed her brow in confusion.

“Says here this is the middle of the 8th century.” Yaz pointed to the screen. She had been learning how to read and write circular Gallifreyan with moderate success. “You’re five centuries off, babe.”

The Doctor scrutinized the console. “Blimey, you’re right. Maybe that’s why the old girl was getting fussy with me earlier.” The machine hissed at her. “Oi! Knock it off! I was distracted! Doesn’t matter. Still uninhabited until the 10th century. Won’t be anyone to cause us any bother for another two hundred years.” She dismissed her machine’s buzzing and humming. “Let’s go, gang! Got a wedding to do!” She took a beaming Yasmin Khan by the hand and led her outside.


	2. Wedding Crashers and Burning Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding doesn’t go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. Thanks for reading!

The fam walked along the beach for a few yards until they found a spot where the rocks formed a natural podium for Graham to perform the ceremony. Happy with the location, they returned to the TARDIS to retrieve the cake and the rings. Graham had helped the Doctor create a ring for Yaz in her workshop, while Ryan had gone shopping with Yaz to pick a ring for the Doctor. Ryan tucked two pouches safely into his pocket. He wasn’t about to be the one to ruin the ceremony by losing a ring or both.

Back at the chosen spot, the Doctor’s nervous energy was at a boiling point. She zipped around, while the others decorated the area with local flowers. They watched her, amused. She went over to the cake and pulled a little box out of her pocket. Ryan decided to see what she was up to and hopefully keep her out of trouble.

“Hey, Doc. What’cha doing?” He eyed her suspiciously.

“Oh, hi, Ryan! Look what I found! I thought I’d add a little extra something t’the cake!” She showed Ryan the box. 

Candles. Multicolored birthday candles. A box of fifty.

Before Ryan could stop her, she began sticking the candles in the cake. “Uh, Doctor, you don’t put candles on wedding cake. Just birthday cake.”

“Really? But I wanna blow out the candles n’ make a wish for me and Yaz to have a happy marriage.” She kept sticking candles in, but looked to Ryan for approval.

Ryan sighed and smiled gently. “I guess it won’t hurt anything.” She was actually placing the candles in a pattern, improving on the design. Plus, it was her cake. “Uh, maybe ya shouldn’t use all... oh, never mind.” She smiled and finished with the box.

Ryan turned away for a second when he heard the Sonic powering up. He whipped around in time to see the Doctor light all thirty candles at once. “Nooo!”

Ryan’s yelling got the attention of Yaz and Graham. They ran over, but could only watch helplessly as the cake went up in flames.

“Oops.” The Doctor was half afraid to turn around, knowing her mates would be upset.

“So, uh, Doc... didn’t Ryan tell ya that candles don’t go on wedding cakes?” Graham said with a chuckle.

“I did tell her,” Ryan sighed.

The Doctor turned around, avoiding eye contact. “M’sorry fam. I just wanted t’make a wish. Even though I know wishes aren’t real, I just wanted to... I’m really sorry! Ryan, I know ya worked real hard on that cake. I’ll make it up to ya, I promise! Don’t be cross with me!”

“It’s okay, babe,” Yaz soothed. “We can all make a cake together, right.”

“Don’t sweat it, Doc. It wouldn’t have tasted as good as if Nan made it anyway.” Ryan patted her back.

After a couple more minutes of the team assuring her they weren’t angry, the Doctor seemed ready to move on. They abandoned the flaming cake.

Graham looked up and noticed gathering purple clouds. “Hey Doc, you think it’s gonna rain?”

She had noticed the clouds earlier, but ignored them. Now, her nose was telling her that rain was imminent. She remembered grumbling about her new nose being unreliable immediately following her regeneration. After many months and many adventures, however, she was finding out that it was far more reliable than she had first thought. Still, she hoped it was just a tiny bit unreliable. “Nah, won’t rain for hours! We’ve got plenty of time!” She swallowed hard.

“Right then.” Ryan pulled the Time Lord with him and Graham linked his arm with Yaz’s, ready to walk her down the aisle. Ryan found the “Wedding Mach” on his phone. Just as the music started to play, the skies opened up.

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan yelped and ran towards the TARDIS. “Thought ya said it wouldn’t rain , Doc,” Graham shouted back at her as they ran!

The Doctor stood, forlorn, in the downpour. Yaz ran back to collect her. “Doctor! C’mon!” She grabbed the Time Lord’s wrist and dragged her down the beach. Suddenly, a laser blast came out of nowhere. 

“What the bloody hell?” Yaz dove down into the wet sand. 

“Doctor! The wedding crashers who aren’t supposed t’be here are pretty heavily armed!” Graham dodged a blast as he dove into the blue box. The Doctor ducked and scanned the landscape. She looked at her Sonic in disbelief.

“Not possible! I know I’m not wrong! This planet’s not inhabited, not yet!” The Doctor’s train of thought was interrupted by another blast.

“Doc! Yaz! Look out!” Ryan yelled from the safety of the TARDIS. 

The women looked to where they were pointing and were shocked to see 7 heavily armed beings running towards them from the trees. Their dark brown armor stood out grotesquely against the pastel hues of the planet and the seven foot height dwarfed the women. The Doctor now recognized her mistake, but too late. 

“Go! Now! We’ll be fine! Just go! Keep the lads safe! Pick us up later,” The Doctor yelled to the TARDIS as the soldiers surrounded them! The time machine dematerialized just in time. The look of fear in her fiancée’s eyes was nearly too much for the Gallifreyan to bear. This was all very much her fault and she wasn’t sure how to make it right. She didn’t have time to think on it for long as the women were roughly shoved to the wet ground. “Leave her alone,” the Doctor cried as Yaz was bound and gagged!

“Silence, slaves! You are now property of the Phractorian Guard!”


	3. Phractorian Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz attempt an escape from their captors.

Yaz sat huddled in a corner of her cell, shivering. It had been hours since she and the Doctor were captured on the beach, and it had been a couple more hours since they had taken her fiancée away to do who-knows-what with her. She slid her hand into her dress. Tucked safely in her bra was the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor had dropped it as they dragged her away, but Yaz managed to retrieve it before the aliens noticed. She knew it was their ticket out of here. Wherever ‘here’ was. She sighed, hugging her knees to her chest, wishing her dress offered more warmth.

Suddenly, the cell doors swung open and the Doctor was unceremoniously tossed to the floor. Yaz ran to her as the metal door slammed shut again. “Doctor! Are ya alright, babe?” Yaz cradled her head in her lap. She had gained several bruises and scrapes, including a black eye and split lip. Her suit was rumpled and torn and her bow tie hung loose around her neck. Despite her disheveled appearance, the blonde appeared to be relatively unharmed.

The Doctor blinked hard, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light. “M’fine, Yaz. Ugh, I guess I shouldn’t have gotten snippy with ‘em.” She sat up, rubbing a sore spot on her head. Her shoulders slumped. “Sorry, Yaz.”

“Don’t be sorry, Doctor. Who are they? I thought ya said this place was uninhabited.” Yaz pulled the Time Lord into her arms for warmth, as they were both still damp from the rain.

“Still is uninhabited. Starrous didn’t officially become inhabited until the 10th century. And, had I landed us in the third century, we’d have been fine. But it’s the eighth century. I forgot. I’m so stupid sometimes.” She shook her head.

“Forgot what, love?” Yaz held her close.

“During the mid 8th century, the Phractorian slavers began using Starrous as an outpost in their slave trade. In another 50 years, this’ll be the biggest slave market in the galaxy. And in another one hundred fifty years, there’ll be an uprising n’ the thousands of slaves will overthrow the Phractorian captors and take over the planet, hundreds of alien races living in peace, intermarrying and multiplying, until the sun goes supernova in 2.3 million years.” She sighed. “They’ve only just set up shop, so t’speak. We’re their first prisoners t’be kept here.”

“So how do we get outta here?” Yaz felt a shiver run through the Gallifreyan.

“Don’t know. My mind’s a bit foggy. They’re not the nicest bunch when they’re interrogating.” She frowned. “Plus, I lost my Sonic.”

Yaz reached into her dress. “Ya mean this?”

The Doctor stared at her fiancée in disbelief, then broke into a toothy grin. “Yasmin Khan, you never cease t’amaze me!”

***  
The Doctor crouched down by the door, waiting. The Phractorian guard’s footsteps grew fainter with each passing second. The hallway was long, she remembered. They were at the far end, near a barred window. They had been listening by the door long enough to determine the guard’s routine. It took the guard a good three and a half minutes to walk the entire length of the hallway to the opposite end. She motioned for Yaz to join her. She aimed the Sonic at the door and the lock snicked open. They held their breath, waiting to see if anyone heard. Distant footsteps were the only sound.

The Doctor peeked out. The guard was at the opposite end of the hallway, chatting with another armed guard. She aimed the Sonic at the bars. The locks on the bars fell to the floor with a clunk. The women anxiously watched the guards, but they were oblivious. The bars, without the locks to hold them in place, fell to the ground outside. With one last look at the inattentive guards, they made a break for it.

“Yaz, run!” The Doctor pushed the younger woman towards the window. It was a ten foot drop to the ground. Yaz held her breath a jumped. The Doctor was halfway out the window when the guards finally noticed. 

“Hey! You! Stop, slave!” They charged, weapons ready.

They Doctor was about to jump, when a laser blast hit her upper arm. “Ow! Shit! Geronimo!” She half jumped/half fell out of the window. She landed with a thump.

“Doctor!” Yaz, who had landed safely and without injury, ran to her.

“I’m fine, Yaz,” she huffed, struggling to her feet. “We need to run before they send out a search party.” She took a step, but her right ankle was on fire. “I’ve hurt my foot. Gonna need some help.”

Yaz hooked her arm over her shoulder and took off, half dragging the Time Lord with her. As they ran, the rain began to fall yet again. The sun was setting and the three moons were hidden behind rain clouds, making seeing difficult. They tripped and stumbled through the dense pink trees until they reached a river. Quickly, the Doctor scanned it. “Not too deep. Only three feet deep there. We can cross safely.” They entered the river, the chilly water stinging their skin.

On the other side, the Doctor pointed to a rocky outcropping at the foot of a mountain. “Should be some caves there. We can hide until morning. The TARDIS will find us.” With much effort, Yaz and the injured Doctor climbed around, laying low on the occasions that they heard the Phractorian guards getting too close.

They found a shallow cave behind a large boulder, big enough for the two of them and with just enough space for a fire to keep warm. “Should be safe here. Wait until they’re gone n’ we’ll get a fire going, right Yaz?”

Yaz, out of breath, nodded. “Need t’look at your ankle, love.”

“Nah, just a sprain. Didn’t expect t’get shot so I kinda fell instead of jumping. Couldn’t get my bearings for a proper landing,” the Doctor grumbled.

“Don’t know how ya can fall from space through a train car and not have a scratch, but ya get injured falling from... wait, did you say you’ve been shot??” Yaz was suddenly checking her fiancée for other injuries.

“It’s fine, Yaz. My left arm, just below my shoulder... ouch! Don’t go poking at it! It’ll be fine, just wish I had a bandage.” The Doctor removed her coat so Yaz could get a better look at the burn. She gasped in dismay as Yaz ripped a piece of fabric from the skirt of her dress, raising the hemline several inches. “Yaz... ya didn’t have to...”

“Doctor, ya need your wounds tended to. Sorry it’s cold n’ wet.” Yaz wrapped the wound with the scrap of fabric and fashioned a sling with the rainbow bow tie. The blonde insisted her ankle was fine, despite it being swollen and bruised. Yaz covered the Doctor with her coat and they waited for the sun to fully set, huddling close for warmth. 

Under the cover of darkness, the women decided it was safe to move around. Yaz used the Sonic as a flashlight to gather enough fallen twigs and branches to start a fire. The Doctor, not wanting to sit still, crawled into the rain to help keep watch for the Phractorian search party.

***

Yaz, glad to be out of the pouring rain at last, finally got the Doctor settled in the shallow cave. Having not heard the Phractorians for quite some time, they decided it was safe to warm up. Using the heat setting on the Sonic, they dried out the soggy wood and got a small fire going. It wasn’t much, but it would keep them warm and help to dry their clothes. As Yaz added more wood to the fire, she glanced up at her fiancée. The blonde’s pathetic, disheveled state broke her heart. 

The adrenaline had worn off and the Time Lord’s thoughts tormented her. She hung her head low, her shoulders shaking with quite sobbing, wet hair still dripping. Yaz crawled over to her. “What’s wrong, love? Is your ankle hurting? Or your arm?” 

The Doctor sniffled, looking up. Tears streaked down dirt-smudged cheeks, leaving wet trails in their wake. “No, my ankle’s better, see,” she said, flexing the foot for emphasis. “It’ll be healed by morning. Same for my arm.”

Yaz took her hand, lacing their fingers. “Then why the tears, Doctor?”

“Because I’ve ruined everything! This is all my fault,” she sobbed. “I’m so sorry, Yaz!”

Yaz frowned. She hated seeing her fiancée beating herself up over every failure, whether real or perceived. “This isn’t your fault, Doctor. Please don’t blame yourself.”

“But it **is** my fault,” she wailed! “The TARDIS tried t’tell me it were the wrong century, but I didn’t listen so we got captured by the Phractorians. Ryan tried t’tell me the difference between birthday n’ wedding cakes, but I put candles on anyway and burnt our cake. My own nose told me rain was coming, but I ignored it. Now your dress is ruined n’ we’re wet n’ cold. I’ve fucked it all up! I just wanted t’give ya the perfect wedding, but I’ve ruined it for ya! I’m sorry Yaz! M’sorry!” She covered her face, weeping into her hands.

Yaz wrapped her arms around the crying woman, holding her tightly. “It’s not your fault, love. I’m not cross or disappointed. It’s been quite an amazing adventure, really. Please, don’t cry, Doctor.”

The Doctor lifted her face for a moment. “No, it’s all my fault. Always been arrogant, me. Arrogance is one of my worst character flaws; for 13 lifetimes, now. Always thinking I know better; not listening t’anyone else; always getting me and my mates into trouble n’ screwing things up. We should be married, sharing a comfy bed on our honeymoon, not unmarried, wet, n’ stuck in a cave. Weren’t supposed t’have an adventure; we were supposed t’have a wedding!” She buried her face again, crying.

Yaz kissed the top of her head, her wet hair tickling her nose. “The wedding’s merely delayed, love. Please stop blaming yourself. Ya haven’t ruined anything, Doctor. It’s just a setback. Don’t cry, babe.” Yaz carded her fingers through wet blonde hair until the Time Lord calmed a bit.

“I just wanted everything t’be perfect for you.” The blonde leaned against the younger woman, miserable and upset.

Yaz cupped dirty, wet cheeks until red-rimmed hazel eyes met her chocolate brown. “It **will** be perfect. It’ll be our special brand of perfect; something uniquely US. Don’t give up, Doctor. That’s not your style, now is it.”

The Doctor sighed heavily. “No. S’pose not.”

“Right. So, we get through tonight without freezing. Then tomorrow, we find the lads and have a proper wedding.” Yaz smiled reassuringly.

The Doctor frowned deeper. “But there’s no cake... n’ your dress is...” Her eyes filled with tears again.

“We don’t need a cake. I don’t need a dress. I just need you.” She brushed away the remaining tears with her thumbs, smudging the dirt on her fiancée’s cheeks. 

“Oh, Yasmin, how do ya always know what to say? I love you.” Yaz kissed her lips in response. 

“And I love you, babe. Now, no more tears, love. Let’s get warmed up and rest.” She removed the Doctor’s black trench coat, pulled the blonde closer to her, and wrapped the coat around both of them. The small fire warmed them even as the cold rain continued to fall just a couple feet away.


	4. A Proper Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get hitched!

The first rays of sunshine rising in the pink sky woke the women from their slumber. The fire had died out during the night but the rain had stopped. Yaz was stiff from laying on the ground, but the Doctor had vastly improved since last night. “Morning, Yaz!”

“Ugh. Don’t be so chipper this early,” she pouted. A kiss on the cheek from her fiancée brightened her mood instantly.

The Doctor, true to her word, was all healed up. “Let’s get a shift on, Yaz! Gotta get away from these rocks so the TARDIS can pick us up. Then we’ll get married. Lots t’do! C’mon! Chip chop!”

Happy that the Doctor was in a much better frame of mind than the night before, Yaz stretched the kinks out of her muscles, took her love by the hand, following her through the rocky paths. They stayed alert, knowing that the Phractorians could still be lurking. 

The Doctor led the way to the edge of a pink and purple forest. She held the Sonic out in front of her. “We’re here, old girl. C’mon, please! I’m sorry for not listening t’ya! I know you’re cross with me, but... oh, just do it for Yaz!” She pleaded with the machine for several minutes until they heard the familiar whir and wheeze. The TARDIS materialized in a rush of wind, kicking up light-green soil and pink leaves.

The doors popped open and a very relieved Graham and Ryan appeared. “Doc! Yaz! Thank God you’re okay! You are okay, aren’t ya?” The guys joined them outside.

“We’re fine, lads,” the Doctor said, brushing off their concern.

“We were worried sick,” Ryan admitted.

“We’ve been in worse places,” Yaz said, hugging the blonde.

“And if we don’t leave soon, we’ll be in a much worse place. Phractorians at ten o’clock!” The Doctor pointed to a group of slavers in the near distance. The team ran toward the TARDIS as laser blasts exploded around them. Moments later, the ship dematerialized into the vortex.

***

A few hours later, the team stood on the same beach where they had started; only this time, they were in the correct century. The sun was gently setting over the orange water, casting a soft yellow glow over the landscape. The Doctor and Yaz had cleaned up and changed into their everyday clothes, both wearing pink and purple flowers in their hair. The TARDIS was parked nearby, lovingly watching her thief and the stray who had stolen her heart. 

Ryan and the Doctor stood together as Graham walked Yaz towards them. No recorded music was needed; the rhythmically crashing waves provided the most beautiful music any of them had ever heard. Graham smiled warmly at the young woman on his arm. She looked so happy to start this new chapter in her life, just like his Grace had.

The Doctor stood, fidgeting nervously. Ryan placed a calming hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath, nodding her thanks to the young man. Yaz came to stand beside her Doctor. Graham stood in front of them, the sight of his friends warmed his heart.

“I’ve been in love and I’ve seen my mates in love, but I’ve not seen a love like what you two share. You’re best mates. You’re ready t’sacrifice anything and everything for each other. Ya stand by each other through the good times, the bad times, the prehistoric and future times, and Dalek invasions. The two of you give me hope that love can truly overcome anything.” He smiled as the women gazed lovingly at one another. “So, I understand you two have written some vows?”

“Oh, right! It’s here somewhere...” the Doctor snapped back to the present moment. She fumbled in her coat pockets as the others looked on in amusement. “I know I had it... A-ha! Here it is!” She cleared her throat, staring down at her paper.

“Yasmin Khan, from the moment I met you on the train in Sheffield, I knew you were something special.” She felt a lump forming in her throat. She swallowed hard and focused on her notes. “I wanted t’be your friend and I was so chuffed when ya asked me to your flat for tea. I didn’t know where our friendship might lead, but I knew that I always wanted you with me.” She looked up from her paper briefly, smiling at her fiancée. She felt the lump reforming in her throat and looked back down at the paper. “I couldn’t believe my luck when ya asked me t’be your girlfriend and I was over the moon... all of them in the universe... when ya kissed me. I’ve been in love before. Kinda hard not to when you’ve lived as long as I have. I know what usually happens to people I love and I’m frightened. I want t’keep ya safe from danger and I can’t, because I attract danger like Norvindig honey attracts six-winged mooseflies. But you’ve taught me that I can’t be afraid of what I might lose. I jump in n’ out of time, I sometimes forget to appreciate the here n’ now. You remind me to live in the present no matter where or when we are. You’re brilliant n’ beautiful n’ brave n’ smart...” Her hands trembled, rattling the wrinkled notepaper. “I love you with both my hearts, Yaz. Now and forever.”

The Doctor looked to Graham nervously. He patted her shoulder and continued. “Yaz, your vows?”

Yaz held a notecard in her hand. She looked at her fidgety fiancée and smiled, noticing the alien was looking everywhere but at her. “Doctor, when I said you were the best person I’ve ever met, I wasn’t joking. You’ve shown me so much in the time we’ve had together. Despite the danger, injuries, n’ trouble, I still want more time with you. I know you’ve been here before and I know you’re afraid of the heartache that comes with a lifespan much longer than mine. But Doctor,” Yaz cupped the blonde’s cheek, gently turning her head until their eyes met. “Doctor, whatever time we have together, I wanna be yours and I want you t’be mine. I love you with my whole heart. Just the one, but it’ll have to do.”

The Doctor’s face crumpled as tears blurred her vision. “Oh, Yaz, one is all I need,” she cried. 

Graham gently touched her shoulder, his eyes misty. “I think we should exchange rings, whaddya say?” Yaz blinked back her own tears but smiled. The Doctor scrubbed the tears away with the back of her hand, nodding in agreement.

Ryan produced two pouches from his pocket. He handed the first to Yaz. She pulled a simple gold ring, engraved with tiny stars and bearing a small diamond on top, from the tiny velvet bag. She took the Doctor’s hand. “Doctor, let this ring be a symbol of our love.” She slid it onto the slender, calloused finger.

The blonde held her hand up, inspecting the wedding band. “Oh, Yaz, it’s beautiful!”

“Here ya go, Doc,” Ryan said, handing her a pouch.

The Doctor opened the pouch, letting the ring fall into her palm. It was silver and covered with circular Gallifreyan writing. “I made it myself. Better than the engagement ring. I love you so much, Yasmin. You’re the best thing that’s happened to this me and definitely in the top ten things that’s ever happened to all of the previous me’s. I love you so very much.” She slid the ring onto Yaz’s finger. The younger woman marveled at the intricate writing carved into the metal.

Graham cleared his throat. “Yasmin, do you take the Doc to be your wife for as long as time allows?”

Yaz swiped at a stray tear. “Yes. I do.”

“Doctor, do you take Yasmin to be your wife for as long as time allows?” 

“Of course I do!” She felt tears falling again.

Graham smiled. “Then, by the power vested in me by the states of Ohio, Michigan, and Idaho, I pronounce you wives.” He paused, the women staring at him expectantly. “Well, go on, then! Kiss each other! You’re not shy about it any other time!”

The women laughed at their friend’s good natured ribbing. The Doctor tenderly cupped smooth, brown cheeks. Hazel eyes gazed into chocolate brown as two soft pairs of lips met sweetly. “This really is the best wedding ever, innit?” The Doctor smiled brightly.

“Yes, it is. I couldn’t ask for anything better,” Yaz replied, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.

The guys stood off to the side. Ryan wiped tears from his eyes. “Ya all right, son?” Graham clapped him on the back.

“Yep. Defo. I’m totally not crying. How ‘bout you, gramps?” He grinned at his granddad.

“Nope. Not crying, either,” he chuckled as he dabbed at the corner of his eye with a handkerchief. “Let’s leave the girls to it, shall we? Maybe have another go at Grace’s cake.”

Ryan sighed and smiled. “Yeah, let’s.” They entered the TARDIS as the women stood on the beach, bathed in golden sunlight.


	5. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Yaz enjoy their first night together as wives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that earned the fic the M rating. Not too smutty, just a little. ;)
> 
> No beta. Thanks for reading my story!

Where are ya taking me?” Yaz chuckled as the Doctor led her, blindfolded, along the beach. 

“It’s a surprise! Ryan and Graham helped me set it up before the ceremony. I really hope ya like it,” she said, leading her wife to a secluded spot away from the TARDIS and the boys.

Finally, they stopped and the Time Lord removed Yaz’s blindfold. The younger woman gasped. “Oh, Doctor! It’s beautiful!”

The couple stood before a lean-to shelter on the beach, facing the Great Orange Sea. A fire burned brightly near the front. The inside was furnished with a nest of pillows and blankets and white fairy lights hung from the top. An ice bucket with drinks and a platter of fresh fruit sat on a small table off to one side.

“It’s nothing fancy, but I really wanted our first night as wives t’be special. I hope this is okay. Sorry if it’s not good enough.” The Doctor fidgeted with her wedding ring.

“Doctor, love, it’s perfect! I love it and I love you.” Yaz kissed her lips softly.

The Doctor broke out into a wide grin, her hearts swelling with love. With little effort, she scooped Yaz up into her arms, causing the younger woman to squeal with surprise and delight, and carried her into the honeymoon shelter. They sat together for several minutes watching the sun set below the horizon, turning the alien sky a rainbow of colors. 

“Y’know, Doctor, ya really need to get outta those clothes,” Yaz said with a cheeky grin, repeating the words she had said to the Time Lord in Sheffield when they first met.

The Doctor smiled. “I could say the same thing for you, miss Yasmin Khan!”

They undressed each other slowly, tossing each garment into a pile in the pink sand. Pale, slender fingers caressed smooth brown skin while dark hands tangled themselves in short blonde hair. Their lips collided in heated passion. Tongues and fingers explored familiar territory, yet everything felt fresh and new. Their shared pleasure grew as skilled fingers found hot centers with ease. With cries of ecstasy, they came together as wives for the first time.

Hours later, they lay together, tangled in blankets and each other, the moons bathing them in a soft light. Yaz was propped up on pillows eating grapes as the Doctor sat lower, cuddled around her chest, lazily drawing circles around a dark nipple. The cool night air raised gooseflesh on exposed skin, but the fire kept them warm.

Yaz admired her ring in the flickering light. One side of the ring bore her name, etched into the metal in circular Gallifreyan writing. The other side bore something she didn’t quite recognize and certainly couldn’t pronounce. “Doctor? What’s this say?”

Without looking, she knew what her wife was talking about. “It’s my name.”

“How do ya...”

The Doctor cut her off. “You can’t pronounce it, even if ya studied my language for the rest of your life. But, even if your lips never utter my real name, I still wanted it next to yours.” 

Yaz sat silently for a moment, realizing her Doctor had given her something quite special. 

“I still can’t believe it’s real,” Yaz said softly.

“Believe what’s real?” The blonde looked up at her wife.

“This. All of this. Us. I can’t believe it’s finally happened.” Yaz stroked damp blonde hair.

“I’m still a bit afraid,” the Time Lord confessed. “I don’t have the best track record when it comes t’being in love. I mean, I always stay in love, but... it’s just gonna hurt in the end.”

“I know, babe. I know you’re scared, but remember; we’ll always have this. This moment in time. Nothing can change it or take it from us. When I’m gone and you’ve found other companions to travel with, and maybe even fall in love with, you n’ I will always have this moment.” Yaz swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She gently tugged at the Doctor until the alien woman was eye to eye. “I love you. Forever.”

The Doctor closed her eyes as a tear threatened to fall. “Yes. Forever. You’ll be a part of me forever.” She held her wife tightly.

Yaz kissed her forehead. “No tears tonight, love.” She popped a grape into the older woman’s mouth, causing the blonde to smile. Her nimble fingers traced soothing patterns on the Doctor’s smooth skin, moving lower and lower until she deftly slipped a finger between pale thighs. 

The Doctor moaned as Yaz circled her sensitive clit for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. “Ya wanna go again? Already?” The blonde couldn’t hide the laughter in her voice.

“Only if you do,” Yaz replied, as her other hand found a rosy nipple.

In one swift movement, the Doctor took Yaz by the hips and rolled them so the brunette was on top of her. Gazing into loving eyes, the Doctor grinned wickedly. “Course I do! It’s our wedding night! Let’s get a shift on!”

Yaz’s laughter was abruptly cut off with a passionate kiss.

In the distance, the TARDIS hummed, happy for her thief.


End file.
